


Karaoke Night

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [17]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Seb take you out for karaoke. Requested by an anon for the SS horniest book club drunk drabbles.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Drunk Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422952
Kudos: 11





	Karaoke Night

There you were standing on stage at the dingy bar, microphone in hand. _How did you get into this situation?_ Your boyfriend drug you to his favorite spot in the city for date night. The two of you took up a booth in the corner and watched as terrible singer after terrible singer stepped up on stage, laughing and dancing in your seats as you enjoyed a few drinks. He signed you up for a song without your knowledge. You had never sung in public before, just in the confines of your shower – where everyone thought they sounded great. 

While you had a few drinks in your system standing up there with everyone’s eyes trained on you was incredibly sobering You felt as if you were going to crush the microphone, you were holding it so tightly in your hand as you stood there waiting for the music to begin and the words pop up on the screen to let you know what song he had picked for you. You look to the back of the room and see Sebastian standing there a cheeky grin on his face as he gives you a wink. He then sat back in his chair to prepare for the show he knew you were going to put on. 

The first notes of the song filled the room and the words popped up on the screen, you looked back towards Sebastian – he knew just what song to pick. You got a sudden surge of confidence, you had performed this song in the shower countless times, you didn’t even need the lyrics. You closed your eyes for the first part, tentatively holding the mic.

> “ _Gonna sell my car and go to Vegas ‘Cause somebody told me That’s where dreams would be Gonna sell my car and go to Vegas Finally see my name upon the Palace marquis.  
> _ _Gonna quit my job and move to New York 'Cause somebody told me that’s where Dreamers should go I’m gonna quit my job and move to New York And tattoo my body with every Broadway show_ ”

You looked as if you belonged up there as the song continued on you started to add your own moves to it, you voice like honey filling the room. 

> “ _And you say No fame no money I’m nobody The way I’m running has sure got me down On my knees And next stop, Vegas please. Can you take me to Vegas? I need to see Vegas Can you take me to Vegas?_ ”

As you finished the room erupted in applause and hollars. Sebastian ran up on stage to give you a big kiss, dipping you back as he did, and they only got louder. “Take your seat it’s my turn baby.” He whispered in your ear as he pulled you back up. You stepped back with a nod, handing him the microphone, and taking your seat again. 

The organ started playing, then the guitar comes in and you shake your head, you knew the terrible moves to come. 

> “ _Well, I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body I know not everybody has got a body like you But I gotta think twice before I give my heart away And I know all the games you play because I played them, too_ ”

He wiggles his hips in a dance as he sings, not necessarily in rhythm but its cute nonetheless. Continuing the song as it picks up he starts air humping and you physically face palm in your seat. He is having so much fun and is focused on your reaction that he forgets to look at the screen for his lyrics and messes up. With a shrug he continues his hip wiggles and gets back on track. Finishing with throwing his fist up in the air, mic in hand, you can’t help but laugh. 

He makes his way off stage but gets stopped by a few people and you decide to grab the two of you drinks from the bar while he talks with them. Suddenly two arms are wrapped around your midsection, stubble scratches the skin of your neck, and his voice lilts through your ears. “Your performance was much better than mine, beautiful.” 

“I agree. That air humping was just…” You made an okay symbol with your hand and made sarcastically satisfied face even though he couldn’t see it as his chin rested on your shoulder. Just then the bartender brought your drinks and you handed Seb his before walking back to your booth to watch the rest of the night’s performances before you headed home, _where he showed you a little more than air humping._


End file.
